


Bad days

by Bixter23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Exhausted Kara, F/F, Fluff, soft!lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixter23/pseuds/Bixter23
Summary: Kara is having a rough day, Lena is there to help.





	Bad days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just some clarifications.  
> First of all, this is my second fic ever, so be gentle, but feel free to leave some feedback.  
> Second Supercorp aren't together in this fic, but there are definite feelings. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara was **not**  having a good day.

All she wanted was to take a hot bath and get some much needed sleep after spending the night chasing an alien who was apparently Very into playing hide and seek. When she finally managed to catch him, she had to go back to the DEO to fill out some papers about the case.

She was exhausted to say the least.

After finishing at the DEO she quickly flew home. The sun was already starting to rise, thankfully J'onn gave her the day off. But she knew that if there was any real danger, she was needed either way.

She plugged her now dead phone in the charger, and went into the bathroom.

She opened the tap intending to fill the bathtub. No water came out. She went to the kitchen and tried the sink. Nothing.

"Ugh C'mon!" she groaned, clearly irritated.

Turning on her phone, she realized she had a message from her landlord  
[Sorry for the inconvenience everyone, the water will be off all day today, something wrong with the pipes.]

_Great! This is just what I need right now_. She thinks to herself

She has no other choice, she flies to Alex's apartment. She can shower there and just crash in her bed, she will be gone for the day anyway.

She walks towards the bathroom, finding it a little suspicious that the door is closed, but too tired to pay much attention to it.

She opens the door, and Instantly regrets it.

She is met with the sight of a panting Alex leaning against the shower wall, fingers threaded through Maggie's hair, as Maggie is sliding down her body.

She squeaks and shuts the door as fast as she can.

She paces around the table, All she wants is a hot shower. Is that really too much to ask?

A minute later Alex emerges from the bathroom in a bathrobe. She has a guilty expression on her face.

"Kara. I'm...I'm sorry about that, I didn't know you would be coming over."

She rubs the back of her head.

"Why aren't you at home?"

"The water is turned off in my building. I thought you would be at work, I didn't mean to interrupt" Kara says with a disgusted face.

"Look I can just leave, maybe Lena is home and I can shower there.

"Don't be silly Kara, you look exhausted, just shower and then you can sleep in my bed. We were gonna go out anyway."

"Ugh I really don't want to know what happened in that bed, I'm just gonna go"

She flies out the window before Alex can respond. She decides to go to Lena's office, knowing she's always there this early.

She knocks on the window.

"Supergirl! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Honestly Lena, I just really need to shower, I went to Alex's but she was.. Occupied" She shudders at the memory "The water in my building is out, and I've been working all night, I just... can I use your shower?"

"Of course you can Supergirl. But I'm afraid we don't have a shower in the building. You're welcome to go to my house and use the shower there."

Kara bursts into tears

"Noo! Don't cry. I'm sorry. What can i do?"

Lena knows Supergirl must be very worn out to be cryng in her office like this.

"I'm just....so exhausted... and all I wanted was a hot shower...and to sleep...but nothing is working out" She chokes out between sobs.

Lena hugs her, trying her best to give some sense of comfort.

"C'mon lets go, I will take you home"

"You.. you have work"

"It's not important, let's go"

Lena gets her up and calls Jess to cancel her meetings for the day.

"I can just fly, It's okay"

"You dont know where I live."

"Of course i do, I've been there a bunch of times"

They both have confused expressions as Kara quickly flies them to Lena's apartment.

"What do you mean you've been here before?"

Lena asks, she has confusion written on her face but also a smugness that Kara can't quite place.

"Movie nights, Wednesdays.. Am I that forgettable?"

Lena looks pleased.

"So this is how you decide to tell me finally. Don't I deserve something a little better than this?"  
Lena says in a light, sarcastic tone.

"Of course you do, you deserve the world...Wait, you knew??   
Whatever, I'm too exhausted to care right now. You're gonna have some paperwork to sign later"

"Okay, I'll get right on that" Ushering Kara towards the couch   
"Just stay here, I will run a bath for you"

"Thank you so much Lena. You're too nice to me"

"Shh, just relax, it will be ready soon" She says back from the bathroom

Lena walks back out after a few minutes, and sees Kara dozing off on the couch

"Kara, the bath is ready. Don't fall asleep. This whole struggle is a waste if you do"

Kara whines and reaches up towards Lena

"Carry me. Pleaseeeee"

_This Kryptonian will be the death of me._ Lena thinks as she picks her up from the couch

"Jesus Lena, I didn't think you would actually do it"

"I'm full of surprises" She winks at Kara who blushes a bit at the words

She leaves Kara in the bathroom with some fresh clothes, so she can change when she's finished. Lena checks on her by knocking on the door every few minutes just to see if she is still awake.

She makes up the guest bed. She doesn't know how comfortable Kara would be sleeping in her bed, so she plays it safe. She hears the bathroom door open, and Kara stumble out.

"Hey. Thanks for that, It's exactly what I needed. Honestly I'm ready to pass out now, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is, I made up the guest bed for you, call me if you need anything."  
Lena says as she's walking out of the room  
  
Kara grabs her arm and hesitantly says

"Actually... could you stay? It's just been such a long night and I could really use the company..I mean, if that's okay...You know what? That was stupid, just forget I said anything. I'm sorry" Kara stops rambling, shaking her head at what she asked

"Kara, it's okay, everyone needs comfort sometimes, even big bad superheroes like you. Of course I'll stay. Lena says with a soft smile. Pushing a strand of Kara's hair behind her ear.

Kara beams at her, and gets in bed. Lena lays behind her, unsure of where Kara wants her to be.

Kara looks back at her. A shy smile on her face

"Can you just hold me please?"

"Of course" Lena says as she puts her arm around Kara's middle.

"Sweet dreams beautiful" Is the last thing Kara hears before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at ohh-howimbreakingdown!  
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
